


Они станут говорить, что я умер героем

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Drama, Gen, Ghost Sirius Black, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: После смерти Сириус Блэк анализирует три случая, когда он повел себя как трус.





	Они станут говорить, что я умер героем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Will Say I Died a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481831) by Smile Life Away. 



> Написано на вызов "Иногда мне кажется, что мы проводим распределение слишком рано".

Они станут говорить, что я умер героем, и только это важно.

Не то, что я сбежал.

Не то, что я оставил своего брата превращаться в чудовище.

Нет, все это забудется со смертью.

Они станут говорить, что я боролся за справедливость.

Они станут говорить, что я нарушал традиции.

Они станут говорить, что я умер героем, хотя я был трусом.

Потому что я сбежал не ради свободы.

Я сбежал от кабалы.

И это в корне меняет дело.

 

-оООо-

 

Осколки хрустальной вазы лежали на полу, Регулус хлопал в ладоши и засовывал печенье себе в рот. А Сириус в ужасе оглядывался по сторонам: мать убьет его. Хотя он всего лишь бросил мяч, промахнулся мимо головы брата и ударил по хрустальной вазе, сбив ее со стола на пол, где она и разбилась.

– Заткнись, Реджи! – сквозь зубы проговорил Сириус, не желая будить свою мать, которая спала в соседней комнате.

Но пятилетка только засмеялся, когда Сириус метнулся, чтобы поднять мяч и спрятать его в своей мантии, в ту же секунду, как вошла Вальбурга Блэк, сонно потирая глаза.

– Что случилось?! – завопила она сразу же, как заметила следы разрушений на полу.

– Регулус разбил ее! – автоматически перевел стрелки Сириус. – Он расстроился из-за того, что я не дал ему еще одно печенье, и… и ваза разбилась!

– Я не разбивал!

– Регулус, – голос Вальбурги стал тошнотворно сладким тотчас, как она подошла к своему младшему сыну, который сидел за столом, готовый спорить. – Ты в первый раз использовал магию?

Сириус кивнул за спиной матери.

– Нет. Сириус просто не хочет, чтобы ему влетело. Он пытался попасть мячом в меня, но промахнулся и разбил вазу, – сузил глаза Регулус.

– Сириус Блэк!

 

-оООо-

 

Полагаю, детская трусость не считается: если бы у вас была такая же мать, как она, вы тоже были бы трусами. И так же нельзя винить и Регулуса: он не знал, как будет лучше. Он думал, что ему влетит, если он признается в чем-то, чего не совершал. Нет, случаи из детства – это случаи из детства. Все же, я не мог сидеть несколько дней после этого происшествия и обижался на него по крайней мере неделю.

Даже хотя на самом деле это была не его вина.

Он не был виноват во многих событиях своей жизни.

Мой младший братец-идиот, в жизни которого не было ничего, кроме падения.

Но все равно жалеть его я считаю невозможным.  

 

-оООо-

 

Он был один. Сириус Блэк никогда не был один, но когда-то все бывает в первый раз, верно? Он бродил по дальним коридорам Хогвартса, спрятав руки в карманы и бесцельно вращая глазами.

– Он хочет видеть тебя, ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, Блэк.

Сириус сейчас же поднял голову, но обращались не к нему. Регулус стоял напротив Мальсибера.

– Я… Я не хочу.

– У тебя нет выбора, Блэк! – резко сказал Мальсибер, толкая его к стене. – Темный Лорд хочет видеть тебя, – он перешел на шепот, и Регулус повернул голову.

В эту секунду глаза братьев встретились, и Сириус ясно увидел слезы, стоящие в глазах своего младшего брата. Но момент прошел, и Регулус снова повернулся к своему собеседнику.

– Мне нужно время. Нельзя дать мне еще немного времени?

– Ты должен принять решение! Он не желает ждать больше!

– Ну, может быть, я не уверен!

Отталкивая воспоминание о выражении лица своего брата, Сириус ушел прочь, прежде чем смог услышать остальной разговор, и отправился на поиски спутника. Он перестал ходить по коридорам в одиночку.

 

-оООо-

 

Думаю, я всегда знал, что они обсуждали. Но знал ли я, что спустя несколько минут после того, как я ушел, Мальсибер убедил моего брата принять решение: присоединиться к Пожирателям Смерти? Нет, не совсем, но я мог догадаться. Может быть, именно поэтому выражение его лица не покидает меня – потому что я знал, что с моим уходом он почувствовал себя по-настоящему брошенным, потому что я чувствовал ответственность за его судьбу.

И был ли я ответственен?

Я полагаю, нет. Он принял решение, это не моя вина.

Полагаю, это также не трусость. Я ушел не потому, что мне было страшно.

Только вот это не так.

Я боялся того, что услышу, если останусь дольше.

Я боялся, что Регулус заговорит со мной, Регулус, который не говорил со мной с тех пор, как я ушел из дома.

Так что я струсил.

И теперь, теперь я не могу избавиться от чувства вины.

Я мог остановить его: в конце концов он был так неуверен.

Я мог остановить его падение.

Но я не стал. Я не стал, и он пострадал.

Он не должен был страдать, ведь для этого и нужны старшие братья, в конце концов. Я должен был защитить его. Я мог защитить его.

И я не стал.

 

-оООо-

 

Сириус смотрел на человека в черной мантии, входящего в «Кабанью Голову». Он немедленно узнал его: он был в числе тех, кто убил Марлин. Он не мог забыть его: он стоял в стороне, не двигаясь, и его оттаскивал другой Пожиратель, когда прибыл Сириус с подкреплением. И Сириус помнил приступ рвоты, который помешал ему пуститься в погоню в надежде поймать хотя бы одного из них. Поймать и убить.

Сейчас у него есть шанс.

Он не делал никаких попыток спрятаться; ублюдок будет смотреть ему в глаза, когда умрет. Уж в этом Сириус убедится. Человек сел в углу, подальше от любопытных глаз, и достал палочку, его глаза остановились на Мэри Макдональд, которая сидела в другом углу, не так далеко от него.

Сириус догадывался, что это было наказание. Мужчину, вероятно, заставили доказать его преданность после посрамления чести своего «хозяина» на последнем задании. Однако Сириус не позволит ему исполнить это, он убедится, что его преданность уйдет вместе с ним в могилу. Позволит миру думать, что он – злодей, позволит его «хозяину» думать, что он – трус.

Сириус быстро приближался с палочкой наготове: просто на случай, если он попытается убить ее, просто на случай, если он попытается сбежать.

Незнакомец не замечал его. Его глаза сейчас были устремлены на жертву, в то время как он медленно поднимал свою палочку.

– Экспеллиармус! – крикнул Сириус, и палочка того человека взлетела, но он не поднял головы – он повернулся к стене, неуклюже нащупывая что-то в своей мантии. Когда он обернулся, на его лице была маска.

«Кабанья Голова», которая была почти пуста, за исключением Сириуса, Мэри, бармена Аберфорта Дамблдора, Пожирателя Смерти и волшебника, которого он не узнал, тут же оживилась. Аберфорт и Мэри потянулись за своими палочками, другой волшебник помчался к выходу, а Пожиратель побежал, умудрившись подобрать свою палочку, прямо перед тем, как Сириус послал проклятье ему в голову.

– Авада Кедавра! – выкрикнул он, но его рука дрожала, и проклятье ударило в стену позади Сириуса, но все же этого было достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его, и к тому времени, как он пришел в себя, Пожиратель уже бежал по Хогсмиду.

– Сириус, не… подожди… – прежде чем Аберфорт смог закончить, он уже гнался вслед за этим человеком.

Он пробежал сквозь толпу, пуская заклинанием в каждого, кто попадался ему на пути. К счастью, улицы были в основном пустынны.

– Ступефай!

Он промазал, но Пожиратель теперь знал, что Сириус преследует его, и внезапно остановился, как будто собирался аппарировать в никуда.

– Импедимента! – снова попытался Сириус. Ни за что он не позволит ему сбежать.

Человек взлетел и затем сильно ударился о землю, как раз когда Сириус приблизился к нему. Он тяжело дышал и протягивал руку к палочке, которая лежала не очень далеко, но Сириус отбросил ее и схватил свою палочку, готовый убить его.

С палочкой наизготовку он нагнулся и сорвал маску, помня свои слова: «Ублюдок будет смотреть ему в глаза, когда умрет». В тот же момент он замер.

Серые глаза встретились с серыми, и рука Сириуса затряслась, когда он посмотрел вниз на Регулуса, который в ужасе смотрел на него.

– Ты идиот! – все, что он мог сказать, и мужчина – или парень на самом деле – вздрогнул от его слов, точно так же, как раньше. – Мне следует убить тебя.

Он не ответил, он не пытался достать свою палочку. Он продолжал лежать там, не двигаясь, глядя вверх на своего брата, как бы задаваясь вопросом, каким будет его следующее движение.

– Скажи что-нибудь! Скажи что-нибудь, ты, чертов ублюдок! Ты…

– Сириус… – все, что он сказал в ответ.

– Петрификус Тоталус, – прошептал Сириус и увидел, как его брат застывает. – Я оставлю тебя лежать здесь, пока другие не отправят тебя в Азкабан. Надеюсь, что ты сдохнешь! Ты идиот! Ублюдок! Ты…! – он аппарировал без следа, прежде чем смог заплакать.

Сириус Блэк никогда не плакал.

 

-оООо-

 

Он не отправился в Азкабан тем вечером: очевидно, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж скрывалась поблизости, чтобы убедиться, что он выполнит свое задание. Она спасла его. Полагаю, его наказали. Я знаю, что его наказали. Возможно, Беллатрикс: в конце концов, его неспособность убивать была ее виной.

Признаюсь, что я плакал: в конце концов, кто об этом узнает. Я плакал о своем младшем брате, который превратился в монстра. Но я не винил себя, не тогда, тогда я обвинял только его и его тупость. Сейчас, сейчас я вижу вещи более ясно.

Многие назовут меня милосердным за то, что я не убил его, милосердным и добрым.

Но я знаю, что мной двигала только трусость.

Я был напуган.

Боялся запятнать себя кровью своего брата.

Потому что это означало принять то, кем он стал – чудовищем.

Чудовищем, которого создал я.

Мое упущение.

Мое предательство.

Регулус Блэк был моим провалом.

Сейчас я это знаю.

Так что позвольте мне умереть с миром.

И позвольте им говорить, что я умер героем.

Я умер, сражаясь за справедливость.

Я умер, сражаясь за Регулуса.

Так или иначе, это правда.

 


End file.
